tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bill and Ben/Gallery
The Railway Series Illustrations File:TheDiseaselRS3.png|Bill and Ben in the Railway Series File:WrongRoadRS5.png File:WrongRoadRS8.png File:Edward'sExploitRS2.png File:WhataPicture!RS2.png|Bill and Ben as illustrated by Clive Spong File:DownTheDrainRS7.png Miscellaneous File:BillandBenSurprisePacket.png|Bill and Ben in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:Bill&BenRailwayMap.png|Bill and Ben in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor Thomas & Friends Model Series File:PercyTakesthePlunge6.png|Bill File:PercyTakesthePlunge7.png|Ben File:TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben in the second season File:TheDiseasel2.png|Bill's black wheels File:TheDiseasel43.png File:WrongRoad28.png File:Edward'sExploit12.png|Bill and Ben with Edward File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree47.png|Bill and Ben with Diesel File:Buzz,Buzz15.png|Bill and Ben with Boco in the third season File:OneGoodTurn71.png|Ben's black wheels File:OneGoodTurn79.png File:Heroes9.png File:Heroes12.png File:Heroes20.png|Bill and Ben with Gordon File:Heroes76.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter9.png|Bill and Ben with Mavis and BoCo in the fourth season File:DoubleTeethingTroubles5.png|Bill and Ben in the fifth season File:DoubleTeethingTroubles52.png|Bill and Ben with Derek File:DoubleTeethingTroubles79.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles81.png|Bill and Ben with BoCo and Duck File:Salty'sSecret65.png|Bill and Ben with Mavis in the sixth season File:NoSleepforCranky18.png File:BufferBother8.png File:BufferBother62.png|Bill derailed File:BufferBother75.png|Ben's new buffers File:Bill,BenandFergus11.png|Bill and Ben in the seventh season File:Bill,BenandFergus61.png File:ThomastotheRescueDeletedScene2.png|Bill in the eighth season File:Thomas'NewTrucks22.png|Bill and Ben in the ninth season File:BoldandBrave53.png File:BillandBenLearningSegment.png|Bill and Ben in a tenth season Learning Segment File:EdwardStrikesOut1.png|Bill and Ben in the tenth season File:HectortheHorrid!14.png|Bill and Ben with Hector in the eleventh season File:HectortheHorrid!16.png File:HectortheHorrid!17.png File:TheGreatDiscovery519.png|Bill and Ben in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery521.png|Ben and Molly File:TheGreatDiscovery522.png| File:TheGreatDiscovery523.png|Ben with his new cheeky facemask File:GordonTakesaShortcut50.png|Ben with a CGI face CGI Series File:Percy'sLuckyDay36.png|Bill and Ben in full CGI File:Percy'sLuckyDay70.png|Bill's red wheels in CGI File:BillorBen?4.png|Bill's nameplate File:BillorBen?5.png|Ben's nameplate File:BillorBen?36.png|Bill and Connor File:BillorBen?80.png|Ben and Connor File:BillorBen?110.png|The twins in their blue liveries File:GoneFishing(episode)18.png File:GoneFishing(episode)84.png File:TaleOfTheBrave44.png|Bill and Ben in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave878.png File:MarionandthePipe81.png|Bill and Ben in the eighteenth season File:NoSteamWithoutCoal15.png|Ben's red wheels in CGI File:Toad'sBrightIdea10.png|Bill and ben with Thomas and Gator File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck3.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck22.png File:TimothyandtheRainbowTruck25.png|Bill and Ben with Timothy File:SamsonatYourService76.png File:SamsonatYourService81.png File:NoHelpAtAll21.png|Bill and Ben in the nineteenth season File:NoHelpAtAll93.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure385.png|Bill and Ben in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:TheGreatRace55.png|Bill, Ben, Marion and Timothy in The Great Race File:JourneyBeyondSodor626.png|Bill and Ben in Thomas' memory File:StuckinGear65.png|Bill and Ben in the twenty-first season Promotional Images File:WrongRoad76.png File:OneGoodTurn84.png|Bill on the turntable File:OneGoodTurn44.PNG File:OneGoodTurn93.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles18.jpg File:BufferBother2.PNG File:BillCGIpromo.png|CGI Promo of Bill File:BenCGIpromo.png|CGI Promo of Ben File:BenCGI.png File:BillCGIpromo2.png File:BenCGIpromo2.png File:BillHead-onPromo.png|CGI Promo of Bill (Head-on) File:BenHead-onPromo.png|CGI Promo of Ben (Head-on) File:Thomas,Bill,Ben,andTimothyPromo.jpg|A promo of Thomas, Bill, Ben and Timothy File:BillJapanHeadonPromo.png|Promo Art of Bill (Head-on) File:BenJapanHeadonPromo.png|Promo Art of Ben (Head-on) File:Head-OnBillandBenPromoArt.gif File:BillSidePromoArt.png|Promo Art of Bill (Side View) File:BillERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo Art of Bill File:BenERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo Art of Ben File:ERTLGoldRailBillback.png File:ERTLGoldRailBenback.png File:BillNewErtlPromo.png File:BenNewErtlPromo.png File:Billpromoart.png File:Benpromoart.png Miscellaneous File:BillandBenwithnameboards.png|Bill and Ben with nameboards File:Bill&BenTracksideTunesNamecard.png|Bill and Ben's Trackside Tunes namecard from Double Teething Troubles File:Bill'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Bill's Trackside Tunes namecard File:Ben'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Ben's Trackside Tunes namecard File:DVDBingo6.png|Bill and Ben in DVD Bingo File:BillandBen'sModelSpecification.PNG|Bill and Ben's model specifications File:Billbehindthescenes.jpg|Bill's model behind the scenes File:Bill.jpg|Bill's Model File:Ben.jpg|Ben's Model File:BillandBenModels.jpg|The twin's models on display File:BillandBenHaraModelRailway.jpg|Bill and Ben's models at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan File:BillandBenHaraModelRailwayMuseum2.jpg File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay5.jpg File:RomanianmagazineBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben in a magazine File:BrilliantBen1.png|Bill and Ben with Emily and Percy File:BillandBeninthesnow.jpg|Bill and Ben as drawn by Clifford Meadway File:AlfredandJudy.jpg|Bill and Ben at a Day Out with Thomas Event File:DOWTBill.jpg File:TheTrainShedPark16.jpg|Bill and Ben's cancelled models at The Train Shed File:Alfred.jpg|Alfred, one of Bill and Ben's basis File:Judy.jpg|Judy, Bill and Ben's other basis Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasERTL1990Prototypes.png|ERTL Prototype File:ERTLBill.JPG|ERTL Bill File:ERTLBen.png|ERTL Ben File:ERTLGoldRailBill.JPG|ERTL Gold Rail Bill File:ERTLGoldRailBen.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail Ben File:ERTLWindUpBen.jpg|ERTL Wind-up Ben File:ERTLBillTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card (Bill) File:ERTLBenTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card (Ben) File:ERTLBill&BenTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:WoodenRailwayBill1990.PNG|1992 Wooden Railway Bill prototype File:WoodenRailway1992Bill.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway Bill File:WoodenRailwayBen1992.png|1992 Wooden Railway Ben prototype File:WoodenRailway1992Ben.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway Ben File:WoodenRailwayBillandBen.jpg|2005 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBillandBen2014Prototypes.jpg|Prototype 2014 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySecondBillorBenprototype.jpg|2014 Wooden Railway second prototype File:2014WoodenRailwayBill.png|2014 Wooden Railway Bill File:2014WoodenRailwayBen.png|2014 Wooden Railway Ben File:TOMYBill.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Bill File:TomyBen.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Ben File:PlarailBillAndBenHarbourFriends.jpg|Plarail Bill and Ben (Bill is the only release in Plarail) File:TrackMasterBill.jpg|TrackMaster Bill File:TrackmasterBen.jpg|TrackMaster Ben File:TrackMasterBenwithSlateTruck.jpg|TrackMaster Ben with Slate Truck File:Take-AlongBill.jpg|Take Along Bill File:Take-AlongBen.jpg|Take Along Ben File:Take-n-PlayBill.jpeg|Prototype Take-n-Play Bill File:Take-n-PlayBill2010.png|2010 Take-n-Play Bill File:Take-n-PlayBill2014.png|Prototype 2014 Take-n-Play Bill File:Take-n-Play2015Bill.png|Prototype Second Take-n-Play Bill File:Take-n-PlayBen2015.png|2015 Take-n-Play Bill File:Take-n-PlayBen2010.png|2010 Take-n-Play Ben File:Take-n-PlayBen.png|Prototype 2014 Take-n-Play Ben File:Take-n-Play2015Ben.jpg|Prototype second Take-n-Play Ben File:Take-n-PlayBill2015.png|2015 Take-n-Play Ben File:Take-n-PlayBen'sCementMixup.png|Prototype Take-n-Play Ben's Cement Mix-up File:CollectibleRailwayBill.jpg|Collectible Railway Bill File:CollectibleRailwayBen.jpg|Collectible Railway Ben File:AdventuresBill.jpg|Adventures Bill File:BachmannBill.png|Bachmann Bill File:BachmannBen.png|Bachmann Ben File:HornbyBillandBenOriginal.JPG|Prototye Hornby Bill and Ben File:BillandBenHornby.PNG|Hornby Bill and Ben File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Capsule Plarail Bill File:Wind-upBen.jpg|Capsule Plarail Original Ben File:BenWindUp.jpg|Capsule Plarail Current Ben File:Wind-UpBillYellowWheels.jpg|Capsule Plarail Bill with yellow wheels File:Wind-UpBenYellowWheels.jpg|Capsule Plarail Ben with yellow wheels File:Wind-upBlueBill.jpg|Capsule Plarail Blue Bill File:Wind-upBlueBen.jpg|Capsule Plarail Blue Ben File:CapsulePlarailGoldBill.jpg|Capsule Plarail Gold Bill File:CapsulePlarailGoldBen.jpg|Capsule Plarail Gold Ben File:CapsulePlarailShinyBill.png|Capsule Plarail Shiny Bill File:CapsulePlarailShinyBen.png|Capsule Plarail Shiny Ben File:BandaiTECSprototypeBill,Ben.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECBill.png|Bandai TEC Bill File:BandaiTECBen.png|Bandai TEC Ben File:DepartingNowBill.jpg|Departing Now Bill File:DepartingNowBen.jpg|Departing Now Ben File:NakayoshiBillandBen.jpg|Nakayoshi File:TomicaBill.PNG|Tomica Bill File:TomicaBen.PNG|Tomica Ben File:CapsuleCollectionBill.jpg|Capsule Collection Bill File:BillPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy Bill File:PocketFantasyBen.jpg |Pocket Fantasy Ben File:DeAgostiniBill.jpg|De Agostini Bill File:DiAgostiniBen.jpg|De Agostini Ben File:ChoroQBill.jpg|Choro-Q Bill File:PukaQBen.jpg|Puka-Q Ben File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeBill.png|Prototype My First Thomas Bill File:MyFirstThomasBill.jpg|My First Thomas Bill File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeBen.png|Prototype My First Thomas Ben File:MyFirstThomasBen.jpg|My First Thomas Ben File:MinisClassicBill.jpg|Minis Bill (Classic) File:MinisRacerBill.jpg|Minis Bill (Racers) File:MinisSportsBill.jpg|Minis Bill (Sport) File:MinisSugarBabiesBill.png|Minis Bill (Sugar Babies) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsBillAsClayface.png|Minis Bill (DC Universe; Clay Face) File:MinisFruitBill.jpg|Minis Bill (Lemon) File:MinisClassicBen.jpg|Minis Ben (Classic) File:MinisDinoBen.jpg|Minis Ben (Dino) File:MinisChristmasBen.JPG|Minis Ben (Advent Calendar) File:BenasPlasticMan.jpg|Minis Ben (DC Universe; Plastic Man) File:MinisGiraffeBen.png|Minis Ben (Animal) File:MinisAquaticBen.png|Minis Ben (Aquatic) File:MinisFruitBen.jpg|Minis Ben (Lime) File:MinisLightUpBen.jpg|Minis (Light Up) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBillandBen.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:BillandBen2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBillandBenPolishCover.jpeg|Polish Story Library book File:BillTradingCard.png|Trading Card Bill File:BenTradingCard.png|Trading Card Ben File:MyFirstPuzzleBen.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle Ben See Also * Category:Images of Bill * Category:Images of Ben Category:Images of Bill Category:Images of Ben Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries